Beautiful Girl
by Jounetsu-no-Hana
Summary: Songfic with Beautiful Girls by Sean Kingston. Gippal is leaving Rikku a letter before he leaves for the Crimson Squad.


**Beautiful Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

I remember when I was fourteen and I was at your thirteenth birthday party, I saw you kissing that guy I used to hang out with. What was his name? Telgfaat? Ha, I know, I'm hilarious.

**You're way too beautiful girl**

**That's why it'll never work**

**You'll have me suicidal, suicidal**

**When you say it's over**

Well, I don't remember who the guy was, but I couldn't understand why I got so mad about it. But now I do. Even then I liked you, Princess. Well, I don't just _like_ you now. I more of _like_ like you now.

**Damn all these beautiful girls**

**They only wanna do your dirt**

**They'll have you suicidal, suicidal**

**When they say it's over**

But anyway, I grabbed you by the shoulders and spun you around, kissing you as if my life depended on it. Well, I wasn't very good then… but neither were you! Maybe it was because you weren't ready. But, we were both sort of awkward then. Well, I was kinda embarrassed afterward 'cause you didn't really do anything, you didn't even close your eyes, so I felt like a piece of shit.

**See it started at the park**

**Used to chill after dark**

**Oh when you took my heart**

**That's when we fell apart**

Cid was so angry with me that I thought he was gonna murder me! Luckily, Brother put in a good word for me. We used to be friends then, you know. He just will never admit it now. Anyway, Cid also found out that your friends were making out with _their_ boyfriends, so the party was basically over. All because he decided to come in when _I_ kissed you! Fayth, that guy has the worst timing.

'**Cause we both thought **

**That love lasts forever**

**They say we too young**

**To get ourselves sprung**

When I saw you the next day at school, _first_ you slapped me straight across the face. And let me tell you, your bitch slaps hurt like _hell_, kid. And then once I turned my face _back_ to you, you grabbed the already stinging _sore_ on my face and kissed me.

**Oh we didn't care**

**We made it very clear**

**And they also said**

**That we couldn't last together**

The first thing I thought to do was to get you in a headlock and ask what the hell was wrong with you. Then I decided I liked kissing you better. So, I just sorta went along with it. We actually started making out, which was kinda funny, 'cause afterward you had markings on your back from the slits in the lockers. After we pulled away, you kinda giggled nervously and said to me,

"Thanks for stealing my first kiss."

**See it's very divine**

**You're one of a kind**

**But you mush up my mind**

**You outta get declined**

**Oh Lord…**

**My baby's driving me crazy**

I guess you could tell that I was confused, because you told me after a few seconds of laughing at my facethat it was the first kiss you had that you actually enjoyed. All I could do was smirk and ask you if you wanted to enjoy it a bit more. Of course, that was the only thing you would expect from me.

**You're way too beautiful girl**

**That's why it'll never work**

**You'll have me suicidal, suicidal**

**When you say it's over**

You only laughed and poked me in the chest, which I might add you have very boney fingers and it left me numb! Or maybe you just make me tingly.

"I think not."

Still, I knew you couldn't resist me for long. I knew that all that flirting with you would pay off, since I _knew_ you were flirting back. So, we went out for about 6 months, but then we got into that fight on the week of our 6th.

**Now we're fussing**

**And now we're fighting**

**Please tell me why I'm feeling slighted**

**And I don't' know how to make it better**

You had your heart set on proving that I was cheating on you, when I wouldn't choose the world over you. But of course, you didn't wanna believe me any other time, why would it make a difference then? And so, I yelled back at you. I've never wanted to actually yell at you. But it was just so stressful to know you didn't believe me about something like this. Something even I wouldn't lie about.

**You're dating other guys**

**You're telling me lies**

**Oh I can't believe what I'm seeing with my eyes**

**I'm losing my mind**

**And I don't think it's clever**

So, you cheated on me. You knew that I knew. You just did it so you would make me admit that I cheated on you. Even though there was nothing to admit. So, I _did_ cheat on you. And it was the stupidest thing I could ever do. I made you cry then. And it was just about the last thing I ever did until you came to me the next week, and you forgave me. You told me that we should take a break, that it was too hard for the two of us to be together with everyone thinking we weren't right for each other. That's when I registered for the Crimson Squad. I wanted to protect you, show everyone what I was worth.

**You're way too beautiful girl**

**That's why it'll never work**

**You'll have me suicidal, suicidal**

**When you say it's over**

I promise that I will never make you cry again. And when I get back from the Crimson Squad, I'm gonna find you. One way or another. So don't go off and get married or something, Princess! If you can, wait for me to get back, okay? I'm not telling you become anti-relationship, but if you want, give me a chance. I'll show that dad of yours, ha! So, see you when I get home!

Gippal


End file.
